


I Walk the Line (Because You're Mine)

by Carressa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom!Hanzo - Freeform, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hanzo is not Talon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub!McCree - Freeform, he's just a moron, insane revenge quest, the dumbest of honeypot missions, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carressa/pseuds/Carressa
Summary: “I need you to go undercover into Shimada castle and convince my brother to stop working with Talon.”McCree's decent mood flies right off the cliff and into the white water below.  “You want me to what?”After twelve years away from his family Hanzo Shimada has returned to his childhood home and taken his rightful place as head of the Shimada clan. He's selling powerful weapons to Talon and has gotten on Overwatch's radar in a bad way. Overwatch is planning to assassinate Hanzo for his involvement with Talon. So Genji asks McCree for a favor: infiltrate the Shimada clan and convince his stubborn brother to join Overwatch before drastic measures are taken.  McCree doesn't feel very confident about this plan. He's only got three months to change Hanzo's mind.





	I Walk the Line (Because You're Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy ya'll. This work is gonna update a bit slow. Want to finish it before I post the rest. Please mind the tags, I'll be adding more in later chapters.

“You could have gotten us all killed!” Jack screams at McCree. McCree thinks it must be one of Jack's favorite past times next to sucking the joy out of everything and holding in manly tears over Gabriel whenever someone mentions Reaper.

“But I _didn't_. Now I don't think this situation warrants—“

Jack slams his hands down on the table causing McCree to flinch. He can forgive himself for it because he just spent three days in the Arctic circle shooting at Talon shitheads and walking in thigh-high snow for hours on end. Freezing his balls off and sweating like a dog in his snow gear. Normally Jack and Winston let McCree cool down after a mission before he got disciplined. A warm meal and a shower at least. And when it did come time for him to get a talking to it wasn't this. Jack looming over him and scowling like he was two seconds away from putting his fist through McCree's face. Right now McCree was still covered in debris dust and smelled like sweat and gunpowder. Every moment of having plaster stuck in his beard was a moment of pain. Oh, wait. Jack was screaming at him again.

“You're needlessly reckless! I thought you outgrew such childish nonsense. Breaking formation. Running ahead without support. Leaving teammates behind—“

“I almost had him. If you woulda let me—“ McCree says.

“This mission wasn't about bringing in Reaper. It was about securing the hostages.” Jack says.

McCree _knows_ that. But it had been the perfect opportunity. He'd had Gabe _cornered_. Had said all the right things on all the right beats. Gabriel seemed like he was—finally—considering hanging up his black hat for good to trade it in for a white one. McCree had been a hair away from paying back an unpayable debt. And then he'd got a puff of black smoke in his face for his trouble when Tracer barreled down the hallway looking for him. But that's what this is all really about. Not breaking formation or abandoning the plan. It was that someone other then Jack himself got to talk with Reaper. Jealousy turned Jack ugly.

“We did save the hostages. I did my job.” McCree says.

Jack sighs. He slumps down into a chair like he's an actual respectable CO and not an angry father shouting his disappointment down on an unruly son.

“I almost had him.” McCree says. It comes out in a whisper. He's angry at Jack for getting jealous over nothing and he's angry at Gabriel for not being man enough to talk to Jack and he's angry that he feels like a kid caught between two parents fighting. McCree wants to crumple himself into a ball and fling himself somewhere dark and small. He puts on his Blackwatch Poker Face and tries not to look at Jack.

“Are we done here?” McCree stands up and picks a bit of concrete from his beard.

“That depends. Are you ready to act like an adult again?” Jack asks.

“Alright then, so we're done.” McCree ignores the sounds Jack makes as he leaves the briefing room. He marches off with the sole purpose of finding the nearest bottle of whiskey and an open shower stall in the communal bathroom. He doesn't see Genji until the cyborg is right in front of him.

McCree screams a little.

Genji chuckles. “I am sorry, Jesse. Did I startle you?”

“You and your freaky silent metal feet. What are you doing sneaking up on unsuspecting innocents?”

Genji snorts. McCree throws his arm around his friend's shoulder and the two amble their way down the hallway. Whiskey and a shower can wait five more minutes, he supposes.

“You come looking for me for something?” McCree asks. Genji wouldn't interrupt McCree's after mission rituals for nothing. His best friend knows better than that.

“Yes! Why don't we go to the cliffs to talk. The wild flowers have bloomed while you were gone.”

McCree pulls his friend a little closer as they keep walking until they exit the Watchpoint through the hanger. They move toward the cliffs in silence. At some point McCree takes his arm back. They reach a patch of wild flowers that seem insistent on invading every inch of grass along the cliff side. McCree feels bad for walking through them and worse for sitting on them. Him and Genji sit side by side, knee to knee. It's a testament to their maturity. If either one of them had dared to sit this close to one another in their Blackwatch days it would have devolved into a 'that's gay' screaming match and a slap fight. Now it's just nice to be close to a friend.

“I do not know if Morrison told you but Overwatch has officially asked my brother to join.”

“No, he didn't tell me shit. Too busy screaming. How you feel about that?”

Genji shrugs. “I asked my brother in person if he would like to join. I was the one who suggested sending a formal invitation.”

“You went to see your murderous brother? When was that?” McCree pats himself down for his last cigarillo and lights up. The taste of smoke and cherry flood his mouth. It's a nice distraction from sore muscles and fifteen itchy layers of dirt.

“Months ago. When I learned of the recall.”

“Ah.” McCree lets a cloud of smoke out on his exhale. “Did he give you any trouble?”

Genji chuckles. “I gave him trouble, more like it.”

McCree huffs. “Serves him right. He say he was coming here?” McCree doesn't know how to feel about that. It's been awhile. He doesn't like Genji's brother but his harsh feelings toward the elder Shimada have mellowed over the years. He feels the same way about Hanzo as he does about fruit flies. Or ants.

“He said nothing to me of his choice. According to Morrison he has declined the invitation.”

“Course he did.” McCree takes another hit off his smoke.

“My brother has also begun working with Talon. He is running guns for them. And turning a high profit doing it.”

That annoying bit of information doesn't take McCree's joy out of savoring the cherry smoke in his mouth.“Course he is.”

“Winston and Morrison are planning a raid on Shimada castle. My brother has chosen the wrong side once again. In six months time Overwatch will raid Shimada castle, collect evidence of the Shimada clan selling guns to Talon, and kill my brother.”

Well that's an odd plan. “Seems a bit extreme don't it? I mean—he's got crimes he has to pay for but why not hand him over to the authorities?”

Genji snorts. “You and I both know prison would not hold a person like my brother for very long.”

“Well this right sucks. Did you want my help with all this? I could talk to Morrison but he don't like me much right now.”

“No. I do not need you to talk to Morrison.” Genji's shoulder twitches.

McCree smiles. “That there's the twitch of stress.”

Genji lets out a low miserable groan. “It was no such thing.”

“You can't fool me. Your bad shoulder tells all. Go on, spit out what's troubling you.”

“Do you remember the time—“ Genji starts.

McCree rolls his eyes and groans. “Aw, shit here we go—“

 “—that we were in Egypt—“ Genji vibrates in his seat. McCree swore his friend was some kind of sadist.

“Oh Lord in Heaven—“ McCree says.

“—And you almost fell into a pit of bubbling black acids—“

“—A man loses his balance one time!—“

“—And you said you would owe me a favor if I swore to never tell another living soul—“

“—And you never hear the end of it!”

“—I think I would like to collect now.”

“That's bullshit! You can't collect nothing. You told Reyes the second we got out of there! He laughed at me for weeks. _Weeks_.” McCree says.

“And Reyes is no longer a living soul. So, Ha.”

“He was alive then.”

“I think I can still collect on that debt. No one else knows.”

“That's a big pile of bull.”

“If I cannot collect I might as well tell Fareeha. I am sure she will find it funny.”

“It wasn't that bad.”

“The railing was a meter tall and covered in barbed wire.”

“That ain't important.”

“I need you to go undercover into Shimada castle and convince my brother to stop working with Talon.”

McCree's decent mood flies right off the cliff and into the white water below. “You want me to what?”

“I pulled you off that railing and saved you from an undignified death. That is a factor you should keep in mind.”

“You want me to what?”

“Convince my brother that he is playing foolish games and to use his talents for something greater then himself. He will get himself killed. By Overwatch or by Talon. I refuse to let that happen.”

“Why not drag him away yourself then?”

“Because he will not listen to me.”

“And what makes you think he'll listen to a stranger?”

“Because you are his type.”

“I don't think I like where this is going. What's his type, exactly?”

“Competent, attractive, intelligent—“

“—Charming?” McCree says while wiggling his eyebrows like a goon.

“ _Dangerous_.” Genji puts his finger up against the glass of his visor, points to where his eyes are.

McCree rolls his eyes and takes another hit off his smoke.

“I'm real confused here. How exactly do you want me to convince your brother to stop being a jackass? What's being his type got to do with anything?”

Genji stays silent. Instead he turns to face McCree and flips up his visor. Genji wiggles his dumb bushy eyebrows and McCree contemplates throwing his friend off the cliff side.

“This is the dumbest idea you've ever had.” McCree says.

“Surely not the dumbest.”

“We're not including the time you climbed that billboard outside of Glasgow and took off your ass plating.”

“It was not my idea! It was a dare! I am no coward. I would never back down from a dare.”

“I had nightmares about your scared, wrinkled ass cheeks.”

“You could not see my scars from all the way on the ground. I was several meters high.”

“You pulled your ass cheeks apart—“

“This is off topic!”

“—I saw your asshole.”

“You know you liked what you saw.” Genji nudges McCree until he has to slap Genji's elbow away.

“Nightmares. You wanna talk about a debt I think me seeing cybernetic tubes sticking out of your shriveled pale ass was more then enough to make us even.” McCree says.

“What part of this plan do you not like?”

“How about the part where you imply you want me to seduce your brother into seeing sense.”

“Well maybe not seduce him—“

“Then what was all that eyebrow movement about? And talking about how he's got a type.”

“Alright. Maybe I want you to seduce my brother.”

“Disgusting.”

McCree gets an elbow in his side for his trouble. He doubles over and tries not to whine too pitifully. Genji's elbows feel like knives. When the pain passes he returns the favor. Not the Genji could even feel it.

“Are you seriously hoping that matchmaking for your asshole brother is somehow gonna make him see the light. I'm real flattered you think my dick has magical properties.” McCree says.

“Magical indeed that it functions when it is so small.”

McCree elbows Genji harder. He hears something dent and bends over to look at what he broke.

“Shit. Sorry, shit.”

“It is fine. I will have Angela look it over. Perhaps now that you feel guilty you will say yes to my request?”

“Not until you tell me why you think it's even worth doing. You haven't given me any real details and it seems like this is a last ditch effort doomed to fail.”

“I wouldn't send you into danger if I thought my plan would fail. My brother is acting strangely. After over a decade away from the clan he returns to rule it? My brother left our family shortly after my death. He had roamed the world fighting off assassins and committing crimes for his own selfish ends. Now suddenly he is back living in Shimada castle working with Talon? There is more to this story then I alone can learn.”

“And that's where I come in?” McCree asks.

“Yes. There were only two circumstances that could make my brother forget his duties long enough to be reckless. If I asked him to spend time with me instead of attending to his responsibilities, or if he had taken up with one of his various lovers.”

McCree tipped the ash off his smoke into the dirt by his knee. “Various? With everything you've told me about him I never took him to be the type to sleep around.”

Genji shrugged. “Every once in a blue moon he would disappear with a lover of his for a hand full of days at a time. He would return every time. Alone.”

“He ever keep someone around long enough to meet the parents? Way you're talking he never had a boyfriend worth showing off.”

“I would not call the people my brother ran away with boyfriends. The longest he had ever ran away for was a week.”

“Great. Commitment issues on top of it.” McCree took a deep drag from his smoke.

The pair fell into silence.

“I will try anything at this point.” Genji says. “Please? Try for a week? And if there is no hope of changing his mind and you hate him you can leave with three months vacation. I know you have been wanting to visit your mother.”

“How on earth will I have three months if I agree—You sneaky motherfucker what shit did you or will you pull to get me three months leave? Do Winston or Morrison know about this little scheme?”

“It would have been a very embarrassing death, McCree.” Genji says cryptically.

Who knows what Genji's done or has planned. His friend has changed a lot from his Blackwacth days but you could take the kid out of the yakuza but you couldn't take the yakuza away from the kid. No doubt in McCree's mind that he blackmailed someone to get McCree leave time. Morrison probably. Winston was blackmail proof and as innocent as a baby prairie dog.

McCree flops back onto the flower littered ground. New blossoms be damned. He groans loudly and puts his smoke out in the dirt. This is shit. The plan is shit. Genji's brother is shit. But he's had about as much as he can take of Morrison his imaginary piss fight over who gets to mourn Gabe more. Three months on his family's ranch with his mother sounds lovely. And all it'll cost him is a week in the company of an asshole.

He couldn't do it.

“Sorry, Genji. No thanks.”

“Fine. I have tried.” Genji gets up and walks back to the Watchpoint.

McCree stays where he is. He's suddenly too tired to shower.

 


End file.
